Apparatus and methods are known to produce green bodies of ceramic-forming material that are subsequently fired into a honeycomb ceramic body for various applications. For example, a batch of ceramic-forming material is known to be extruded from an extrusion die into a green body. Conventional apparatus are known to support the extruded green body with an air bearing.